User blog:Sppople/Sauron vs. Palpatine
Sauron the Great and Accursed Necromancer vs Palpatine AKA Darth Sidious AKA the Emperor Sauron Characteristics *Height: 9'1 Powers and Abilities *Incredible Strength and Stamina *Dark Magic that allows him to: **Control the Dead **Shoot Black Magic **Live Forever **Control Fire **Control Matter **Control Chaos Weapons *One Ring *Great Mace *Sword *Pike *Axe Palpatine Characteristics *Height: 5'11 Powers and Abilities *Force that gives him: **Telekenesis **Sith Lightning **Sense of the enviroment **The ability to Enchance his physical abilities to the limit **Identify a Weakness in a foe **Many lightning attacks Weapons *Lightsaber X-Factors Sauron/Palpatine 95-Powers-85 Sauron's magic is God like and outweighs Palpatine's Force Mastery, but not by much. 80-Weapons-85 Sauron has many weapons, but what is better than a Lightsaber? 75-Apprentices-85 The Witch King and Saruman are tough soldiers, but Darth Vader is so powerful, he even has a small chance of standing up to Sauron himself. 100-Manipulation-70 Palpatine was great at disguising himself as the Chancellor, but Sauron caused so much Chaos and Corruption, about half of Middle Earth were tricked into working for him! Battle Sauron walked across Mustafar. Soon he would conquer this place and use it to his will. Suddenly, he came across a man in a dark cloak with two Storm Troopers. The man in the cloak turned and saw Sauron. "Commander" he said to a Storm Trooper. "We have company". The man in the cloak faced Sauron and called "I am Emperor Palpatine and you shall kneel before me." Sauron scoffed at Palpatine's demand. "The Lord of the Rings bows to NO ONE!" Sauron shouted. Palpatine told the Storm Trooper to return to base as he looked back at Sauron. "And what makes you think you cannot be ruled by me" Palpatine said. "I am Sauron the Accursed! Lord of Mordor! Enemy of Middle Earth! Weilder of the One Ring of Power! And You Shall Die At My Feet!" Palpatine ran at Sauron with his lightsaber. Sauron swung his mace at Palpatine. Palpatine ducked under the strike and struck his lightsaber at Sauron, but Sauron blocked the strike with his Mace and struck at Palpatine with his Mace. Palpatine dodged and prepared to strike at Sauron again. But Sauron once again blocked the lightsaber and then kicked Palpatine to the ground. As Sauron prepared to strike a fatal blow with his Mace, Palpatine used the Force to send the Mace out of Sauron's hand. Palpatine sent Sauron flying back with the Force. When Sauron got up, Palpatine was dashing at him, ready to strike him with his lightsaber. Sauron grabbed Palpatine's lightsaber hand and then grabbed Palpatine by the neck and threw him to the floor. Sauron brought out a Mordor Blade and struck at Palpatine twice. Palpatine dodged the two strikes and, with his lightsaber, struck Sauron in the Soldier. But Sauron simply laughed to Palpatine's suprise. "Impossible!" Palpatine shouted. "You are just a human!" Sauron punched Palpatine in the face, sending him to the floor. "Am I?" Sauron said. Palpatine was now worried. Palpatine used the Force to reclaim his lightsaber and then struck Sauron with Sith Lightning. Sauron stumbled back, but was still standing. Sauron blasted Palpatine with Dark Magic. Palpatine fell back on the ground. Sauron grabbed his Mace and prepared to strike Palpatine with a final strike. But Palpatine struck the Mace in half, disarming Sauron. Palpatine then blasted Sauron with all of his Sith Lightning. Sauron fell down, but then got up. Then, Sauron used his Matter Control to disintergrate Palpatine's lightsaber and send Palpatine to the ground. Sauron brought out his Mordor blade. When Palpatine got to his feet, Sauron impaled Palpatine with his blade. Palpatine fell to the ground, dead, whilst Sauron continued to attack Mustafar. Winner: Sauron Experts Opinion This fight was very close and both villains were similary matched. But although Palpatine's Force Mastery was extremely powerful, Sauron's Dark Magic could do things that the Force couldn't. Sauron's Matter Control and Alteration was also very useful as it was able to disarm Palpatine, making it far less likely to have the Ring chopped off. Even if Sauron couldn't destroy the lightsaber, Palpatine sith training would mean he would strike his opponents in more fatal places. Category:Blog posts